


Non-Fictional Kissing

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [74]
Category: Technically You Started It -Lana Wood Johnson
Genre: Author projecting their own questioning process onto a character?, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Demisexuality, F/M, Post-Canon, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Haley and M. finally start kissing, but that doesn't mean they still don't have to talk about some stuff.
Relationships: Haley Hancock/Martin Nathaniel 'M' Munroe II
Series: Ace/Aro characters [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Kudos: 8





	Non-Fictional Kissing

Haley sighs happily and she does put her phone down. M. (she is trying to get used to using the nickname instead of his full name because it makes everything so much easier) sits down next to her on her bed and after some nervous giggling (she is kissing someone she wants to kiss! Who wants to kiss her back!) they kiss and Haley is slightly suprised how much better this is when you actually want to kiss the other person. Sometimes, books don't do justice to the real thing.

After a while they lay back on her bed, holding hands. It's weird. They talked almost daily for months, have technically knows each other since they were kids but this is still so new and different.

"What exactly does demisexual mean?"

Haley is taken out of her thoughts by M.'s question. "Huh?" 

"I managed to do a little research at work but not much. And I want to know what it means to you." 

The whole thing is pretty new to her, too. It makes sense, and she's grateful to Lexi for helping her figure this out. But she's still not used to talking about it. 

"Remember how I kept getting an X on the Kinsey scale, and then I called you allo?" 

"Technically, I think you called my cousin allo." 

"... I guess. Anyway, if you're not ace or aro, you're allo. Meaning, you experience sexual and or romantic attraction without caveats. But being ace and aro are spectrums, and sometimes you might experience attraction to a person because you have a bond. But only to that person. Otherwise, you are still basically ace. That's what being demisexual means."

M. is quiet for a moment. "So that means that I am literally the hottest guy in the world to you?" M.'s smile is slightly jokey and Haley can't help but laugh too.

"Yeah, except it's literally a top 1 list of sexy people. And only since we started to really get to know each other, online and how you kept showing up around me."

"See, persistance des pay off!" M. smiles and Haley can't help herself but kisses him quickly. But then his expression turns serious. 

"If you knew about being ace, why didn't you know about being demi?" 

Haley turns away from M. It's a good question. M. might, if not know about then, understand heteronormativity, since he's bi. Because even when you seem to be doing some things like you're supposed to, for M it's dating girls, for her it's becoming attracted to boys eventually, you still get the feeling you're not doing it quite right. 

"Demi- means half. It's half way to being allo, being considered 'normal' and being ace, maybe feeling like something is missing. It can be hard to reconcile both aspects. Accepting that your experience is different, and that's OK." 

She's not sure how much sense she's making. She's still dealing with this all herself. Being in the middle is difficult. 

"I get it," M. says quietly. 

Haley lets out the breath she was holding and squeezes his hand before turning to look at him again. 

"You're the first one with who the attraction has been mutual. It seems everyone's so quick to develop attraction, and when I don't feel the same way right away, they just move on to the next person. And if I do develop attraction, it's way too late. But the attraction did develop, so I couldn't be ace, even if I wasn't really allo either."

"I'm glad it worked out like this, though. I'm not proud of how I handled everything but I'm happy with the end result. I think I would've always waited for you." 

Haley smiles, "I'm happy too." 

And then they are kissing again, and Haley comes to the conclusion that when it's with the right person, non-fictional kissing is also a good way to stop worrying about college. Or anything else for that matter. 


End file.
